


Big Brother Jason

by Marudny_Robot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: In which, in times of crisis, the younger protégées of Batman turn to Jason for help. And Jason's safe house is invaded by persistent guests.





	Big Brother Jason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aya_kunZeroaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/gifts).



> Prompt was "Batgirls and Batboys bonding", but I guess simple siblings bonding is also included?  
> Anyway. I hope you have fun reading this :) and Happy New Year!

“Hi!”

Jason closed his door in front of Stephanie's face. She knocked at his door of his current safe-house at 9 a.m.

Whatever was going on, it was too early for this.

Steph was stubborn. “Came on, Jay! Let me in? _Please?_ ” she shouted from behind the door, knocking furiously on it.

Jason grimaced. He took a sip of his Earl Grey thinking if he _should_ let the Blondie in. What was she doing here, _anyway?_ He saw her on patrol last night – they even finished patrol at about the same time – _she shouldn't be awake at this hour_.

She started to knock to one of those annoying tunes, that _don't leave you alone_.

The knocking was maddening and didn't help his headache. He took another sip. _Damn._ She is a persistent one. Would she leave, if he won't open the door? It's not like Jason doesn't _like her_. She is funny and easy to talk to.

Jason _just prefer_ _s_ to sleep more.

“Please, Jay… I need your help and you are _the only one_ who could help me!” he heard Steph's shout.

_Damn it. Damn it ALL_.

Jason slowly put his mug on the counter, rubbing his eyes one last time. He opened the door without any warning, making Stephanie knock on his chest a few times, before she registered the change.

“Oh, sorry.” she said and quickly went inside Jason's abode.

He closed the door and joined the girl, not offering her to sit or asking if she want to drink anything. Just simple kind of vengeance. Besides – what Alfred can't see won't make him disappointed, and Steph is not in the position to threaten him with stern lesson from the Wayne's Butler.

(No, she isn't. Not since the experiment with new waffle recipe in the kitchen. _And!_ he isn't above tattling.)

Jason crossed his arms in front of him and glared at her. “What.” He didn't have energy to say more.

Stephanie sighed, slumping on the nearest place to sit. Only when she started rummaging through her backpack, Jay noticed she was carrying something before.

“Okey, so I have this exam in three weeks and normally won't ask for help, but this _dude. This dude, Jay_. I'm telling you, he has something against me and I don't know what! And I don't want just to _pass_ this class. No. I'm not Tim. I want to _ace it_ , Jay! And I need your help to do it!”

_What now?_

“What? Don't stare at me like that. Exams, Jay! Exams are coming and I _know nothing_. You can call me John Snow, for all I care, but _you have to help me cram._ ”

It was too early for Jason to _think_.

“Why?”

“ _Because I want to ace this?!”_ Steph retorted, almost screaming in his face. She was panicking.

She was _awake_ , after finishing patrol at almost _four_ _a.m._ and coming to him – at least a good 40 minutes distance from the Manor on bike, without the traffic – at nine _a.m., panicking. About. Exams._

Jason went to the kitchen for another mug of tea. Make it three mugs. One for Blondie and two for him.

Upon returning, he clarified the question. “Why _me?_ Couldn't Replacement help you with that?”

Steph's rolled her eyes. “Just because Tim _knows the stuff_ doesn't make him the best candidate to _teach_ . Especially not _that dude's class._ Besides, he was busy. And Babs wasn't an option. I won't take her few hours of laziness away. I'm not _that cruel_ . _”_

“Someone other? Alfred? Dick? _Bruce?_ ”

Steph stopped mid-sip to gave Jason a _look_ . The _are-you-an-idiot_ look.

But, as she saw how exhausted Jason was, she decided to give him some slack.

“For your information” she paused to get a sip of the tea “B and Dick were having a shouting match today in the morning. I don't know what exactly, something during the patrol. As I said: it was morning, I was tired, besides I patrolled mostly with _you_ , yesterday. Anyway. Alfred was doing damage control and Tim and Cass where dragging Damian away, before he saw his _Father and Dad_ fighting. So, no. No other choice, besides you.”

_Joy_ , Jason thought snidely.

“How Red Number Two and Cass _dragged_ Demon Baby away?” He asked curious, still not ready to think about Steph's actual problem.

Stephanie didn't mind the question, as she wasn't _really ready_ herself. “Short story? Picked him from his bed, while I packed Damian's clothes and few things for him to pass the time, and threw him into Tim's car. They are probably still at Tim's or in the zoo. Don't know. Cass would text me if anything interesting happened.”

It wasn't enough of an answer for Jason.

“Longer story?” he asked as he slipped more tea.

Steph mimicked him. “Longer story? Not much to add. Surprisingly, there was _no_ fighting involved between the birds. _None…_ _But_ it was a stealth mission gone wrong from the very beginning, as Tim picked sleeping Damian by the legs.” _Aaand…_ there goes his tea on his t-shirt.

“ _Why? Didn't Damian punched him?!_ ”

“I know, right?” Steph grinned. “And he almost got punched. Cass wasn't better. She caught Damian's arms as he tried to punch Tim. Didn't let go of him until we arrived at Tim's Nest. We also took Titus. But on their defense – I woke them up _a little bit too early_. And they can be _scary,_ when they are settled on the same goal. And when _grumpy_. Don't gape like that! You don't know them as _I_ do!”

Jason had more questions. “Okey Blondie, _first_ : Did Demon Baby screamed as he was kidnapped by family?”

“ _Of course, he did!_ Alfred saw us and _you know what Alfie did?_ ”

“Asked you where were you going and promised to bring food later wherever you will be?”

“ _Asked us where were we going and promised to bring food later wherever we will be._ And he grabbed Titus. I swear, he was as amused with the screaming match as we.” Steph quickly took another sip of tea, before she burst out laughing. “But, Jay! _Damian's face! The utter betrayal!_ ”

Jason imagined it. He grinned and joined Stephanie, chuckling.

“Okey, enough of this.” He said. “And why they suddenly decided to pick Damian and leave? B and Dick know about it?”

“ _Probably?_ Alfred knows, so it's safe to assume he would tell them. Oh! And Alfie gave us some of the leftover after-patrol cookies, by the way” she pulled a plastic container from the bag and opened for Jason to take some. He didn't hesitate. “But back to story. Apparently that _something that happened on the patrol_? It involved Cass and Tim. I don't know how. No injuries, I think, but I found them dead tired, sleeping in the nearest living room. I was too tired myself to ask questions back then, so I joined the sleeping pile. Then! I wake up to my alarm clock on my phone, _which I don't even remember having it besides me, but!_ , soon after we hear Dick screaming profanities at B and B shouting angered in the kitchen. Cassie and Tim seemed more annoyed than worried at them screaming, so they should know what was going on. For moment we thought about damage control, but then we heard Alfred mediating between the two. I don't remember who between us asked first about Damian, but moment later I was running after the two, as they were on the mission to take Dami away. I mean, _that kid_ , doesn't need to hear them arguing, right?”

Jason was listening to Steph's story, interested, munching on Alfred's _after-patrol_ cookies. It all helped him to wake up a little more.

He put his mug on the coffee table. “So. _Your exam_?”

“Ughh! Could we _forget about it_? I just relaxed enough from _everything_ to suddenly _get_ how much I don't want to talk about it.”

“ _Nahh…_ Tough luck, Blondie. You woke me up, you pay.”

“Weren't cookies and good story enough payment?”

“Were they the reason for you to knock at my door at 9 a.m.?”

“ _No._ ”

“So, no. They weren't enough. But they guaranteed me to be more patient with you, so good going, Blondie.”

Stephanie slumped on the couch, hiding her face in it. “Ugh!”

Jason snorted. “Come on, don't communicate in grunts. You are not Batman. What could be possibly hard in English Lit?”

Steph looked at Jason, confused. “I don't have a problem with English Lit.”

Jason was more confused. “Then, what do you have problem with?”

“Thermodynamics?” Jason looked shocked. “What? It's not like _I'm stupid – I know._ Batman's protégé and whatnot! But _that dude_ is incomprehensible, Jay! And he got some beef with me and _I just don't know what's his problem!”_

“Then _why_ did you came with this problem _to me_?”

“The best option, I told you.” That answer _still_ didn't have sense for Jason. He gesticulated for her to elaborate.

“Though _guy act_ won't work for you, Jay. “ She started. “We _all know_ you were _the nerd_. And not only English lit nerd – what you like to point out yourself – but _all round_ nerd.”

Jason raised his eyebrows in question.

“We saw your grades in your old records.” Steph explained and, at Jason's pointed look, she continued. “ _How_ , do you think, Alfred guilt _us all_ to rise _our grades_. Did you think Tim was productive by himself? _Oh no, fat chance_. From what I gathered, Alfred talked with me, Cass, Tim and Dami individually. _But!_ He showed your grades during _each lecture_.”

Jason almost chocked on his tea. Steph continued, seemingly oblivious. “He probably wanted to wake in us some sense of, _I don't know – productiveness_ ? B ut all it did was make us more competitive. At least with Tim and Dames. But Cass also joined them, by the way. _Well –_ at least they are studying, so it wasn't as Alfie failed here.”

“And you?”

“Me?”

“Do you want to rise your grades?”

“Of course I do! _I know, I know…_ Maybe I wasn't the best role model, in my earlier years, but _now_ , you are looking at the _older and wiser Steph._ Steph that doesn't want to munch on ol' Wayne's money to her last dying days – even if I know, Bruce and Tim would do it if I asked. So I _need your help_.”

Jason took drank the rest of tea from his second mug. “Show me your notes, Blondie.”

&&&&

About five hours later, there was another sudden knock on Jason's door. Steph looked surprised at the sound and then shrugged at Jason's silent question.

Jason took one of his gun's and went slowly to the door. Whoever it was, didn't stop knocking on the door. Persistent as Stephanie.

He suddenly opened the door and pointed his gun… Only to point and Cass's face.

Cassandra looked at the gun, then raised her gaze to look Jason directly in the eyes. She was indifferent to the weapon pointed at her face.

“Useless.” she said before going inside, making Jason move to the wall. He realized only seconds later, that Cass _wasn't alone_.

“Tt.” ”You should really invest in door with peephole, Jay.” were Damian's and Tim's comments, as they followed Cass inside. Titus on the leash, just behind them.

Jason closed the door, resigned to his fate.

Unexpected guests were making themselves comfortable. Cass joined Steph on the couch, leaning her head on the Blonde's shoulder. Demon Brat seat on the floor, near them, with Titus lying on his legs. Replacement, on the other hand, grabbed the comfy folded chair, on which Jason like to read, and unfolded it opposite to the couch. Tim grabbed the blanket laying near them and used it to cover himself. Then he fell asleep. Instantly.

Jason rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to prepare more tea.

As he was waiting for water to boil, Cass joined him, carryingplastic containers.

“Dinner. Alfred made.” was her explanation. Jason nodded and took containers from her. At least, he didn't have to cook.

“So, why you decided to came to my lovely home?”

“They… still at it. Alfred said. Zoo got boring.”

“Aaahhh…” he poured the water. “Isn't it still school time? Why is Demon Baby here?”

Cass looked surprised. “Oh!”

“You forgot? _Seriously?_ ” Cassandra nodded – not a bit ashamed.

Jason sighed exhausted once more. It always end like this – him being pressured to be _the_ big brother, when the original is unavailable. _(Not that he doesn't like it – just, maybe, when it isn't_ _a_ _situation_ _born from necessity?_ _)_

_(_ _And when he isn't dead tired on his feet?)_

He looked inside the living room – Blondie was making Damian tell her about the zoo. The Demon Prince too easily took the bait and was telling her. Reluctantly at first, but still. Replacement was sleeping – which wasn't surprising, really – but he just realized, Timmy was sleeping in the suit.

_Wow._ Wonder if Little Red was more often in WE in 6 months, than Brucie in 6 years. He should lend him clothes for change. _P_ _robably_.

“He doesn't know.” Cass paused him in his musings.

“What?”

“Damian. Doesn't know.” _Aahh… About the fight. Got it._

“Someone plans to tell him?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“Good. I'll tell Alfie later to play denial. And to fast forward those instructions to B and Dick. And what about you and Tim?”

“Tim's sleeping.”

“ _Yeah, I can see that._ Look here, sis dearest. I heard there was _something_. And that _something_ was apparently _the hot topic of the quarrel.”_ Cass frowns.

“Not topic. Start.”

“ _Excuse, then._ Doesn't matter _._ What I want to know is if you two need something.”

Cass was silent for a moment, looking intensely at Jason, as wanting to read his intentions from his eyes. She then smiled warmly, happy at what she may had saw in him.

“Tim.” she points at her sleeping brother. “Nap. Shower. Food. Sleep again. _Me._ ” She points at herself. “Tea. Food. Steph talk. Nap. _Here.”_

Jason grins at her. “Got it. So, you and Timmers crash here for a night. Should I wake you for a patrol?”

She scrunches her nose, thinking about it. “Yes? Have to. Don't want to.” she frowns.

“Hey, it isn't 'this or that' situation, relax. You two have a case or something?” Cass points at herself. As she pointed at Tim, she shook her head. “Okey. Do you want to work on your case?” she nods.

“Do you want to see B or Dick on the patrol? Or speak with them?” Jason asks her.

Cass grimaced as she crossed her arms on her chest. Even if Cass didn't say much, Jason liked how expressive she was while talking with them.

“Okey, then. What do you say about working with me, tonight? Blondie and Demon Baby can work with them. We let Tim sleep for once. We will even get Barbie to think of some bullshit excuse for you to not contact them. What do you say?”

She hugged him in the response. Not what Jason was expecting, but not _unwelcome_.

He petted her on the head. “Come on Cass. I still have to teach Blondie today.”

She released him and quickly took two of four mugs of tea, for Stephanie and Damian. Jason took the other two and put with the rest, on the coffee table.

He sat on the floor, near Tim and – almost whispering – he said:

“Break in studying, Blondie. Baby Bat? Care to repeat about the tigers?”

&&&&

Rest of the day went smoothly. They talked, woke Tim, ate dinner made by Alfred, and at about five p.m., Steph took Damian back to the Manor (and came back for a moment, to bring Cass's suit).

Patrol also went smoothly. Especially when Black Bat worked with Red Hood ( _and criminal side of Gotham got new thing to fear_ ) _._ Oracle had to tell Batman once and Nightwing twice, that Black Bat was busy elsewhere (fortunately, those were only _social calls_ from them. Barbie could tell. She wouldn't hide Cass if lives where at stake).

Still, they – Cass and him – got back from patrol, to Jason's place and got patched by well-rested Timmy. His younger siblings crashed at his place 'till good one p.m. – not yet going back to their own place.

Jason told them not to go to the Manor _yet._ But even if he wouldn't say, they wouldn't go there anyway.

After he closed his doors behind Tim and Cass, Jason grabbed his phone and dialed.

“ _Jason?_ ”

“Dickhead? You busy?”

“ _No. Jay, why are you calling?_ _Is everything_ _alright? You hurt?_ ”

“ _Nope,_ Dickhead. No one's bleeding, so cool off. I need to talk about your latest _discussion_ with Bruce. Can we meet?”

“ _Phone's secure, but sure_. _Where?_ ”

“My place?”

“ _Sure, give me twenty._ ”

Jason disconnected and went to prepare some coffee and tea. At this pace he was going to buy more sooner than he thought.

Not long after he sat at the kitchen table and got his first sip of tea, there was knock on his door. Jason – not giving a _fudge_ about this – took another few sips, _then_ , slowly got up and let Dick in.

As they sat at the table, Dick said:

“You know, Alfred already mentioned, that Damian doesn't know about the fight. And that we shouldn't mention it before his presence.” Jason sipped his tea. “Thanks. For trying to maintain his innocence, I guess.”

“You shouldn't be thanking me. Besides – the kid still, deep down, thinks you both hung the stars above and never fight with each other. I don't think _anyone_ want to see Damian witnessing your fights. Have you considered _not fighting?_ ”

Dick snorted. “Pffft! _Sure, yeah._ Tell that to Batman! Whole Justice League, while you are at it!”

Jason grinned. “But, seriously Dickhead.” he stopped grinning. “ _Why_ were you arguing?”

Dick's mood worsened. At first, he wasn't answering – staring at his cup, maybe taking few sips, contemplating. As Jason started to think, he would have to call Barbie for help, Dick looked at him.

“Tim and Cass almost got injured during patrol.”

“And _that's_ what got you shouting at each other?”

“ _Ye-_ Ugh! _No!_ _He just!_ He wasn't aware how _tired_ those to were, Jay! Does he even _looks_ at his children from time to time?!” He hit the table, angered **.** Some coffee spilled from his mug, on the table. Jason sipped his tea, indifferent to all this.

“So what? You guys send them back?”

“ _I wanted to_. But they were _adamant not to,_ so B let them, and then we had to stop Ivy and Harley, _which would be easier if B and I weren't watching out for Tim and Cass_.”

“And why they were so tired? Enlighten me.”

Dick slumped in his chair. He took a sip of his coffee.

“I know Timmy decided to start college. He mentioned it to me once. So with the addition to the WE, Red Robin and Titans he started studying for GED. And something about competition with Dami – I don't know at this point. Cass… She also wanted to get straight to GED. I'm not sure what she wanted to do later with it – she never told me, actually – but I still applaud her for giving herself more possibilities, you know? _Anyway,_ those two got more busy over time _and_ I caught them napping more often. I talked them, to _relax_ , you know? Especially lately, when we had few on and off busy weeks with Gotham.”

“Let me guess: they brushed you off?”

“Timmy straight up said that he will relax when he was _dead_ , and Cass only nodded to it.”

“ _Teenagers._ ”

“I know! And you know what's worst? Bruce didn't react to this! ” _Oh?_

“But he knew about this, right? Because, I don't see B _not being_ helicopter dad.”

“I don't think he did. That's the problem.”

Jason paused, his arm mid-way for him to take another drink of tea. “ _And why_ , do you think he didn't?”

Dick grimaced. “He was surprised when I pointed this out.”

Jason was getting impatient with that conversation. “ _Details_ , Dickhead. He was surprised, because he didn't know Tim and Cass were tired _or_ because he didn't know Tim and Cass were studying whenever they could?”

“Both. I think… I don't remember exactly…”

“ _You don't remember?_ ”

“I was already shouting at him at that time, ok?! I was already angry with him, I don't remember his exact reaction!”

“Cool off, _jeez_.” Jason waited for Dick to relax. “So tell me this: how this quarrel even started? What was the trigger?”

“With Cass and Tim almost dying while fighting that new magic user.” At Jason's curious look, he added. “They got caught in some optical illusion of his and almost fallen down from the building. Thank _God_ , B and I were already en route to them before it happened. We caught them at the last moment, honestly.”

Jason nodded, silent. He motioned for Dick to continue.

“We took the guy. Stopped Cass and Tim to check if they are alright and, somewhat then, I said to Bruce that _it wouldn't have happened if he bothered to look after his children more often_. So he took offense to that and said _that he looks after his children_ _just fine_. At which I reminded him that _yeah? Then why his kids don't go with their problems to him, but to me?_ ”

Jason whistled. “Now. That's what I call _low-blow_. But wasn't it a bit too much?”

“…Maybe. I just! I was getting tired! Come on, I'm almost thirty, but I'm stuck babysitting _my siblings._ Which should be Bruce job, as _their father. Not_ going with the JL every time, they weren't sure they understood missions objections!”

“Agreed.” Jason nodded. “But on his defense, we would be at war with aliens more often if he didn't came with them. Although JL should remember that Batman has family. And that _family_ was always important for him.”

Dick nodded, tired. They stopped talking. Both busy with drinks and their own thoughts. At some point Dick broke their silence.

“I think Tim and Cass may hate me…”

“Because…?”

“ _Because_ , as I just remembered, they glared at me, when I mentioned GED to Bruce…? Yeah. They glared. Guess, they didn't want B to know. You think, they wanted to surprise him or something?”

Jason shrugged. “Maybe. But now, cat's out of the bag, right?”

“ _Yeah…”_

Dick was about to mull over that revelation and beat himself, but Jason stopped him with a question.

“So, in conclusion – you kept it all to yourself, it became to much, you were mentally tired and it was perfect opportunity to let it all out?”

“…When you say it like that… But basically, _yeah.”_

Jayson rolled his eyes, frustrated. “Seriously, Dickhead? Why didn't you said something before? I can't _believe_ I am the one telling you this.” Dick grimaced, embarrassed as the response.

“You are giving the same lecture to B?” Dick asked.

“Do you see me talking with B, in the first place?” Jason retorted. “I left this one to Alfie. Hopefully, he will listen.”

Dick grinned. “Don't insult Alfred like that.”

“I'm not insulting Alfred's ability to talk shit when needed. _I'm_ insulting B's ability to _listen_ when needed.” Dick snorted.

“Yeah, I can get behind this. At least sometimes.” He stood up. “Thanks. For the talk. I apparently needed to _let it all out_.”

“Don't.”

“You are no fun. But seriously – thanks. I should probably straighten this out with Bruce.”

“You should. But before that, you should apologize to Cass and Timmers, don't 'cha think?”

Dick gave him two fingered salute. “I will.” he said as he opened the door. Before going, he looked for the last time at Jason.

“So, are you gonna be at the dinner this Saturday, or…?”

“Dick. Get the fuck out.”

Dick response was laughter. “Of course, Little Wing.” He waved last time to Jason and closed the door.

It seemed as last ounce of energy evaporated from Jason. _Almost done_ , he thought to himself, unlocking his phone. Dick _snapping_ was one thing. B and his _everything_ , was the other.

For short moment he thought about calling, but he was too tired for this. He choose 'text' button.

_'Listen to Alfie, B. It's important.'_

He was going to put the phone down, but he immediately got the response.

_'I already did.'_

Jason rolled his eyes. That answer didn't say much.

_'Yeah? But have it sunk in? Dick will want to talk to you, again. Don't shout this time. And while you are at it, apologize to Tim and Cass.'_

_'I will. Thank you.'_

Jason was happy to leave at it.

He went to the bathroom. As he was coming out, he heard characteristic sound of received new message.

_'What should I tell them, Jason?'_

Aaand… There was sign of insecure Bat _dad_. _Joy._

Jason started to have enough of being family therapist. How Alfred can do this?

He started replying. _'Say, you are sorry for starting a fight about them – especially if you guys just used them as an excuse. Accidentally, but still counts. And for not talking with them recently.'_

He send it. Moment later, he added:

_'Just don't make it, your usual “I should never let you patrol. I'm a bad father. You were supposed to have normal childhoods”.'_

Then he added again:

_'Not saying that it isn't true, but at this point it may be kind of too late. For now stick to the recent topics. Leave those for non-brooding time, B.'_

Now. NOW. He wanted to leave at it. What more could he add? He _for sure_ took the point across. B got clear instructions. He could not possibly _screw it u-_

There was incoming call. And Jason _forgot_ to look at the number.

“Who?” he asked, tired.

“ _Thank you, Jason, for your help._ ” he heard Bruce. And before he had a mind to disconnect, Bruce started talking again.

“ _And I apologize, for not talking with you recently. I would like to catch up with you, if you are up to it. Would you like to come to the Manor? At least for Alfred's food.”_

Jason was silent. He didn't know what to answer.

“… _Jason?_ ”

Jason disconnected. And exhaled. He wasn't up for this, but…

_'Apology accepted. Alfred already gives me food, so no.'_

He turned the phone _off_. Nope, he does not have any energy left. It was time to take an example from Tim's book.

He went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> About Steph's problem? Honestly, I didn't know what would she be studying. In desperation I just picked the first thing that came to my mind.  
> Hope you guys don't mind?


End file.
